


【KK】血月（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】血月（全一回）

“光一？”

“……”

“光一，松手。”

“……”

“光一，我快喘不上气了！”

“啊抱歉抱歉，哪里不舒服我看看……”

坐在床上看着毛手又毛脚的伴侣，剛超级无语。

不就是自己做了个噩梦么，怎么慌成这样，还有没有一点当年驱魔人临危不乱的稳重劲儿了！

对上了剛一言难尽似的眼神，光一却误会了，以为剛还在因为噩梦而心悸，忙不迭又轻轻将人揽进怀里，一边拍，一边哄，“别怕别怕，梦都是假的，梦都是反的，有我在呢，别怕……”

小时候剛做了噩梦，光一也是这样哄他的。

剛想笑，鼻子却有些发酸。

“嗯，我不怕的，有光一在，我就什么都不怕。”话在舌尖打了几个转，终究是改了口，剛顺着光一的意思说了下去，也不知到底是谁在哄谁。

感觉到怀里人的情绪真的渐渐平缓了下来，光一这才松了一大口气，放下了一直提着的心。

离开澳大利亚那个该死的城堡已经好几个月了，他们将古堡里搜刮出来的金银珠宝钞票都存到了个人账户里，一人拿着一张信用卡就飞去了日本。

回到日本后的第一站，就是剛的外祖家，源家。

没错，就是《源氏物语》的那个源。

其实这个家族跟光一和剛的情况比较像，都是纯血统和其眷属撑起的家族，只不过剛就光一这么一个眷属，当年那个祖先却是收了好几个貌美如花的女性，源家也就这么发展壮大了起来。

祖先其中的一个眷属就是皇室源氏的旁支小姐，她最先诞下了后代，祖先便以她娘家的姓氏作为自己这个纯血统家族的姓氏了。

现任当家族长，源丰，就是剛的亲外祖父。

自己这个据说早就已经死了的外孙子，突然有一天带着眷属上了门，着实是吓了老爷子一大跳，后来确认了血脉，剛的确是他女儿留下的孩子，又让族长喜上眉梢，当即就把他们安排在了家族中最好的房间里。

不仅如此，得知剛想学习纯血统吸血鬼的本领，又给他安排了最优秀的老师，教他本事。

可作为眷属的光一却让老爷子不得不在意，他已经走过了漫长的岁月，见识过无数的人，不用看，单凭感受，光一身上就隐隐散发着让他不舒服的气息。

私底下跟自己老伴一合计，源丰就找了个时间找了个借口，将剛打发到他外祖母那里，然后亲自带着光一来到了书房，打算促膝长谈。

光一也没隐瞒，一五一十把他知道的全都说了出来，包括自己前世的身世，包括队长的算计，以及剛为他付出的一切。

只是没说被带走的那半年里，剛受过的伤和痛。尽管如此，听说自己唯一的外孙在血脉不全的情况下被囚禁了半年，源丰的脸色还是有些不好看。光一猜测，若不是两个罪魁祸首都被烧成了灰，这老头估计是想将他们挖出来鞭尸的。

听完了光一的叙述，源丰沉默许久。他是真想不到，把自己外孙养大的，居然是一个驱魔人。更离谱的是，这个驱魔人居然还爱上了自己一手养大的孩子。最最离谱的，这驱魔人转世为普通人后，居然能和剛这孩子再续前缘，还摇身一变，成了纯血统吸血鬼的眷属。

命运还真他妈是个搞笑的东西。

源丰摇头嗤笑，笑得光一浑身发毛，还以为是自己哪儿惹了老爷子不高兴。

无意中瞥见对面年轻人有些缩头缩脑像小媳妇似的表情，老头顿时乐了，得，就冲你对我外孙子这在乎劲儿，老子也不做那棒打鸳鸯的恶人，你们自个儿的日子，自个儿过去吧。

“跟你没屁关系，我要说的都说完了，你要是没什么事了，就走吧。”源丰挥挥手，开口轰人。

光一站起来鞠了个躬，一溜烟跑了。

在这个已经活成了精的老爷子面前，光一真心觉得自己就是个透明的，能被对方一眼就看穿的那种，实在是太可怕了！

还是我的小剛好，又软又糯，单纯可爱。

虽然剛亲手杀了给他造成那么多痛苦的叔叔，也没跟光一讲过自己那半年的经历，似乎已经把那段日子都忘了似的，可光一清楚，伤痕，哪是那么容易就愈合的呢。

所以剛这天睡觉的时候突然满头冷汗地呻吟着“别碰我！”把光一给吓坏了，急忙忙地把人叫醒，搂在怀里就不愿意撒手，一叠声地安慰着，就怕加重剛心里的阴影。

剛其实也都明白的，他有心想告诉光一，自己没那么脆弱，那半年的经历虽然可怕，却不会给他留下什么永久性的心理伤害，毕竟他不是人类，半年时间对于吸血鬼来说，实在是沧海一粟，不值一提。

可还是做了噩梦，被叫醒后光一就把他抱在了怀里，这么安慰着，哄着，权衡一下，剛就决定不做解释，专心享受对方的照顾了。

对，就是这么不要脸的心安理得。

“真的没事了？”光一还不放心似的追问了一句。

“嗯……我还想再睡一会儿……”剛嘟嘟囔囔地揉了揉眼睛，还打了个大哈欠。

“好啊，你睡吧……”光一话还没说完，剛就闭上眼睛，在他怀里蹭了蹭，很快呼吸均匀了下来。

光一顿时就僵住了。

因为剛一条胳膊环上了他的腰，两具身子紧贴着，那个不可描述的地方，就被蹭到了。

心意表明后，顾虑着那半年会给剛留下什么不好的回忆，光一就憋着，忍着过了这几个月，怕自己把持不住还有意在剛睡着以后就将他安顿在离自己稍远一点的地方，也许是真的有些什么不好的影响，原来一直喜欢被抱着睡的孩子，也能老老实实地自己睡了。

他怎么能知道，这是剛在看透了他的想法后，使出来的欲擒故纵手段呢——

先晾着，不怕你把持不住。

真别说，剛算计光一，一坑一个准。

就像现在，某人可耻地硬了。

本能拼命地叫嚣着光一现在立刻马上地把人给办了，理智死命地压制，终于占了上风。光一就差给自己念清心咒了，根本睡不着，一直挺到剛快睡醒了，才勉强让自己的小兄弟冷静下来。

其实吸血鬼并不怎么需要睡觉，转化者昼伏夜出是无奈的选择，纯血统没有这种顾虑，但夜晚总是他们魔法最强盛的时刻，久而久之，也养成了白天休憩，晚上活跃的习惯。

但剛不太一样，早些年为了救光一，舍出了自己身体里五成的血液，光一将血脉还给他以后，又经历了与叔叔的大战以及让光一成为自己的眷属，再加上那半年里受伤太过，多少影响了剛的健康，他现在需要充足的睡眠来恢复身体。

光一虽然心疼得不行，却也知道这事只能靠时间来一点点恢复，他帮不上一丁点忙。

“光一？你一直陪着我吗？”正给自己洗脑要“冷静冷静冷静”呢，就听见了刚刚睡醒的人那比平时还要软糯黏糊几分的声音。

一低头，就看见了一双含着水光的大眼睛，正一瞬不瞬地看着他，清澈里带着茫然，单纯中藏着妩媚……

“咕咚！”光一听见自己吞了口口水，好不容易歇下去的小兄弟，又“噌！”地站了起来。

堂本光一，落荒而逃。

必须泡凉水澡了！现在！立刻！马上！

剛缩在被子里，差点没把自己的肠子笑打结了。

笑够了之后，他就开始认真地考虑，本事也学得差不多了，他们是不是可以回家去了？虽然在外祖父家住的还挺舒服的，可要让他在这个地方和光一酱酱酿酿，剛还是会害羞。

尤其是那次外祖母直截了当地问他，“你是不是打算给他生个孩子？”更是直接将剛的脸问成了大番茄。

因为，他还真是下定了这个决心来着。

其实，纯血统吸血鬼不论男女，都拥有孕育生命的能力。

族中学者们也不知道是怎么回事，他们只能猜测，是因为纯血统吸血鬼实在很难诞生下后代，为了不让这个种族彻底灭绝，神明才给开的绿灯吧。

剛一直觉得这个解释是鬼扯，不过他倒是很感谢这个特殊的能力。

按照他自己的意思，有没有孩子其实无所谓，只要他能一直一直和光一在一起就好。可剛明白，光一怕是不会这样想。毕竟剛的家族是被自己原来隶属小队的队长给全部杀死的，如果不是他的队长，剛的父母亲人也都会健在，纯血统堂本家族也会一直有后代延续下去，而不是像现在这样，只剩下剛孤零零的一个人。

光一觉得自己唯一能补偿剛的，就是让他结婚生子，有了自己的孩子来延续血脉，重振堂本家，他才能消除自己心中的愧疚。

即使现在两个人已经表明了心迹，光一也亲口说出了他爱着剛，想要一直一直和剛在一起，甚至不惜成为转化者也要实现这个愿望，可剛明白，那些愧疚只是暂时被藏起来了而已，它们一直都在，可能这几年不会被记起，可是十年以后呢，一百年以后呢，光一会不会多想？会不会觉得，是他一直在剛的身边，所以让他失去了拥有后代的权利？

剛不想到了那时，再去弥补这段感情里出现的裂痕。

他要防患于未然。

虽说纯血统男女都可以怀孕，可是男性的生育功能是一直沉睡着的，毕竟他们并不是怀孕生子的首选。

不过，如果剛想要生个孩子的话，还需要遭点罪。

所以外祖母问他的时候，语气是十分慎重的。

可看着剛这小子一张红透了的脸，外祖母还有什么不明白的？只得叹口气，一边念叨着“真是冤孽”，一边把秘药都找出来，交给了剛。

“小剛，你真的想好了？虽然用了这些药物后，是肯定一次就能成功受孕的，但你也会受很多苦，受孕过程所产生的疼痛，是连一般的纯血统都承受不了的。”老夫人的语气里，难掩担忧。

“没关系的，外祖母，我不怕疼的，纯血统不是都对疼痛比较迟钝嘛您忘了。”剛笑嘻嘻地，说得十分轻松。

如果光一在场，肯定马上就能知道剛在胡扯。和其他纯血统不一样，他对疼痛一直很敏感，也最怕疼了，小时候跌破膝盖都要哭上半天，得光一把他抱在怀里一直哄着，哄好几个小时才能哄好，长大以后虽然不会再这么娇气了，可对疼痛的耐受力也特别差。

但老夫人是不知道这个事情的，只当剛初生牛犊不怕虎，还嗔怪地拍了他一下，“我能不知道这个？我就是在这个基础上提醒你的，就算是对疼痛不敏感的 纯血统，男性在被打开隐蔽的生殖腔时候，会承受难以忍受的剧痛，你不怕？”

“没事，我不怕。”其实他怕得要死。

“堂本家只剩下我一个了，如果我不能生个孩子，那我死后，我的家族就灭绝了呀。”剛只能搬出这个理由来说服外祖母。

老人沉默了。她清楚剛说的在理，纯血统是十分注重传承和后代的种族，因为一直子嗣不丰，就更加注重，想到自己因为意外而身亡的女儿，她终于将手里的两种药交给了剛。

“大瓶的这个，你从现在开始就每天喝五滴，一直喝到你准备怀孕为止，至少要喝一个月。小瓶的这个，在你真正想要孩子的那天，让那小子全喝下去，然后你们再上床，就可以了。”老夫人耐心地给剛讲解。

“大瓶的这个是干什么的？”剛有些好奇地举着手中那个五十毫升左右的棕色玻璃瓶子观察。

“是唤醒你生殖腔的药，这药会让你连续一个月都腹痛，食欲减退，一个月以后症状会减少，你最好一直喝到完全不腹痛为止，可以让你到时候少受点罪。”

“如果光一喝了这个，会怎么样？”

“会化身为野兽，让你有种自己会死在床上的错觉。”老夫人咬了咬牙，还是说了实话。

“……我知道了。”剛一下子攥紧了这只黑色的小玻璃瓶子，表情却没什么变化。

“所以我再问你一次，你真的要这样做吗，小剛？即使你没有后代，也还是我们的外孙，光一那小子并不知道你可以怀孕这件事，还是选择跟你在一起，可见他也不是冲着让你生孩子去的，既然如此，你还要做这样的选择吗？”老夫人却是真的不想让自己的孙子受苦，纯血统的女性从怀孕到生产有多艰难，她自己就体验过，男性想要成功诞下后代，更是难上加难，这孩子刚刚遭逢大难，还没彻底缓过劲来，就又要经历超过百年的虚弱期，老实说，她有些不舍得。

“我想好啦，外祖母，如果一直只有我们两个，我会寂寞的。”剛笑了笑，“还有，我想给光一一个惊喜，您就不要告诉他这些了吧？”

“好，我不告诉他，今天这些事，是咱们两个的小秘密，好不好？”老夫人哪里看不出来，剛之所以这样说，是因为不想让光一因为心疼他会受苦而不让他怀孕生子吧，从那小子护着她外孙的紧张劲儿都能窥见一二，心下暗自摇头念叨着“冤孽”，老夫人却是应下了。

剛露出了一个大大的笑容。

 

三天以后，带着光一，剛正式向外祖父和外祖母请辞。

纵是心中有万般不舍，老两口心里也明白，他们有自己的生活，有需要培养的感情，将来也会建立起自己的家族，没道理一直把孩子们拘在身边，更何况，他们姓“堂本”，并不姓“源”。

从奈良到东京，新干线也没几个小时。

回到家中，迎接他们的，是一室静谧。

Pan已经被光一打包送回了兵库县的老家，交给了自己的父母。

过几天他再带着剛去见自己的父母，顺便把小家伙接回来。

光一这一世的父母啊……

听到对方这么说，拿着抹布正在擦家具的剛，就有些走神了。

襁褓之中父母违，虽然有光一当父亲把他给养大，但那还是不同的，更不用说这两个人分别在这个过程中动了不该动的心思，那份父子之情，老早就变了味。

剛不太懂怎么跟父母这种长辈相处，光一今天提起，就难免让剛走了神。

然后额头就被轻敲了一记。

“乱想什么呢，你怎么跟你外祖父外祖母相处，就怎么和他们相处。”光一有些好笑地看着嘟着嘴巴揉额头的剛，打断了他的瞎猜。

剛柜子也不擦了，反正这是最后一样需要擦灰的，扔了抹布就张牙舞爪地扑上去，准确地找到光一的颈动脉，一口叼住了。

用力一吸，光一就觉得半边身子都酥了。

没人告诉过光一，可有人告诉过剛，两个纯血统之间做这种事，就比喂对方吃春药好上那么一点点。剛是故意的，他天天睡觉的时候往光一怀里蹭，这死心眼的家伙就天天去冲凉水，也不怕把自己憋出毛病来。

剛不知道光一到底能忍到什么时候，反正他是忍不了了。

今天好不容易回了自己的地盘，剛说什么都要把对方给骗上床。

吸血就是其中的一个手段。

 

剛的目的达成了。

光一扛着他来到刚换了新床单的卧室，差点没把他的衣服给撕碎了。

本来光一就一直很喜欢健身，成为眷属吸血鬼之后，又被强化了一波肉体，现在力气不是一般的大，扛起来一辆法拉利都不是什么难事。

也让剛真正见识到了什么是猴急。

可白豆腐一样的肉体展现在光一面前的时候，这人却突然恢复了清明似的，停下了动作。

剛正忐忑害羞地等着对方进入正题，却见光一脸色晦暗不明地跪在床上，就是不动。

光一刚才被剛撩拨得晕乎乎的，可剛赤裸的身子展现在自己面前的时候，看着对方还是有些瘦弱的身体，光一鬼使神差地，却想起了他冲入那个房间的时候，看见的那个濒死的他。

他恨不得含在嘴里藏进心里护着冲着爱着的孩子，竟然被作践成了那个样子，浑身上下没有一块好地方，尤其是后面，没有血液流出的伤口狰狞地翻卷着，他甚至不知道到底是什么样的东西，才能够留下这样恐怖的伤痕。

可我现在却要做跟那两个禽兽不如的东西一样的事情，剛会怎么想？他会不会害怕，会不会伤心，会不会从此以后拒绝我的接近？

身体正叫嚣着渴望，光一却怎么都做不出下一步，就这么死撑着，硬挺着，甚至浑身都在微微颤抖。

“真是个傻子……”最开始的恼火，在看穿了光一的想法之后，就全都烟消云散了。剛哭笑不得地暗自感慨，虽然他对光一这样小心翼翼生怕伤害他的举动给弄得挺感动的，可他更多的是难受啊，他的身体也叫嚣着想跟光一做爱好不好！

虽然那半年给剛留下的全都是恶心的回忆，但有一点剛不得不承认，无论那两个混蛋是怎么在床上折腾他的，至少让他了解到了性爱，尤其是男人和男人之间的性爱，到底是怎么回事。

他也有点担心，接下来他们要做的事情会勾起他的不好记忆，可剛更相信自己爱着光一的那颗心，能胜过一切令他难过的往事。

可上面那个家伙，现在就跟按了暂停键似的，一动都不动。吃的人没有任何表示，被吃的那个却急了。

“光一，你，你是不是嫌弃我……”带着哭腔，眼泪都没挤出半滴的剛，就看见光一一下子慌了神，手忙脚乱地将剛搂在怀里，一叠声地哄着，安慰着，辩白着。

“我，我我我怎么可能嫌弃你！只有你嫌弃我的份没有我嫌弃你的份！我这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子都绝对绝对不可能嫌弃你！我爱你还来不及！我——”

光一急的声都变了，他真正害怕的是剛自己嫌弃自己，觉得那半年里自己变脏了，没法配得上他。

“那你为什么，为什么不，不跟我，做……”剛本来想继续带着哭腔忽悠他，可说着说着，自己就先害羞了起来，越说声越小。

“我，我……我怕你害怕，怕那过去的半年给你的伤害太深，怕你会抗拒这件事……”光一哑然，沉默半晌，权衡再三，还是说出了他的心里话。

不说出来，他也害怕剛会瞎想，因此更加难过。

“可是，你是光一啊，你不可能伤害我，我，我只会抗拒和不是光一的人做，如果，如果是光一的话，你怎样都可以……”剛先是抬头看着光一的眼睛，认认真真地解释，可说到后来，脸就红了，头也低了下去，让光一只能看见一截细腻的脖颈，泛着淡淡的粉色。

看见这撩拨心弦的一幕，光一抱着剛的手臂，不由得紧了紧。

“光，光一，吻我好不好，想让你亲我……”剛又抬起了头，羞涩得眼睛里都泛起了水光，三角形的上唇微微张着，当真是秀色可餐。

看着这样的剛，听着这样的剛说出来的那些话，光一终于抛开了心中的重重顾虑，一手托着剛的后脑勺，一手揽着剛的腰，给他送上了一个深情得不能再深情的吻。

蕴含了从他们相识到现在，中间横跨好几百年的情意。

这吻像是电流，在光一和剛全身上下乱窜，最终都汇集到了小腹上，然后顺着向下，两具越靠越近的裸体，就同时感受到了不一样的温度。

两人低头一看，都看到了对方已经精神得不行的小兄弟。

光一果断托起剛的屁股将他抱起来，就往浴室走去。

“哎你干嘛……”剛身子悬空，不由得八爪鱼一样地缠紧了光一。

“清理一下，还得事前扩张，要不然我怕弄疼你。”把剛往浴缸边上一放，光一就带着几分心虚地去翻箱倒柜了。

他记得之前和男朋友去开房自己是把润滑液带回来了的……

啊，找到了。

“前男友留下的？”剛带着戏谑的声音打在瓷砖的墙壁上，带着小小的回声，也吓得光一差点把手里的润滑液瓶子给丢出去。

“那个，剛，你，你听我解释……这个……”光一结巴了，也不敢承认，也不敢撒谎，半天没说出个子午卯酉来。

“光一papa，好难受啊……”剛却皱了皱鼻子，小恶魔似的摆出了他小时候撒娇惯用的表情。

被叫的那个浑身一激灵，鼻血差点喷出来。

现在他也管不着什么解释不解释的了，光一满脑子想的都是赶紧把这小妖精按在床上办了，盖上他的章子之后就不用出去祸害人了！

去他娘的前男友，你就是我最后一个男朋友，以后有的是时间解释这些屁事情，现在得办正经事儿！

被光一像小孩子把尿似的姿势抱着悬在马桶上方，剛终于体验到了什么叫搬起石头砸了自己的脚。

羞得他恨不得找条地缝钻进去，还在伸手撸了光一的下半身后被打了屁股。

“别闹！”光一虎着脸斥一声，差点直接射出来，那可就丢人丢大发了，他也不知道，剛对他居然有这样的吸引力，能让他如此地把持不住。

雪白屁股瓣上顶着个鲜红的巴掌印，气鼓鼓的剛被光一扛着带回了卧室，轻轻往床上一丢，光一就欺身上前，叼着剛的唇瓣，给了他一个深深的吻。

医生手法专业，清理彻底，还一点都不疼，剛有心想要调侃光一怕不是给多少个男朋友这么弄过才能这样熟练，就被吻得七荤八素快忘了自己叫什么了。

嘴唇被光一的尖牙给咬破了，血腥味弥漫在口腔中，被吸了血的剛更加兴奋，连皮肤都开始泛着粉色，他也有样学样地咬破了光一的嘴唇，两个人的唾液血液交换着，互相撩拨着很快就双双进入了状态。

现在谁还管谁到底交过几个男朋友，赶紧开始做了是正经。

光一也兴奋了，热血直往头上冲，之前的种种顾虑都被他抛到了脑后，现在他根本想不起来那些什么担忧，什么惶恐，他现在只想将这孩子按在身下，好好“疼爱”。

一边吻，一边用手向后探去，摸到那个地方已经足够松软，甚至手指一伸进去就被迫不及待地含住了，光一便不再犹豫，将人翻过去用屁股对着自己，试探着插了进去。

不过剛有些高估了自己的心理承受能力，那半年的时间还是留下了些许痕迹，身子一被进入，脑子里就翻涌出了那些不堪回首的记忆，让他下意识地往前躲，想要逃避光一继续和他做爱。

本来就一直提心吊胆生怕自己会无意中伤害剛的光一，在剛躲避的时候，就一下子恢复了清醒，马上从他身体里退出来，看着跪趴在床上微微有些发抖的人，却不知道自己接下来该怎么办。

出声安慰怕加重剛心里的阴影，不出声显得自己冷漠无情，想将剛抱在怀里安慰担心剛抗拒，可让他就这么袖手却又于心不忍……

光一正纠结着，剛就起身主动抱住了他。

“没事的，因为是光一，所以没事的，我不怕，光一不会伤害我的……”剛喃喃自语，既像是说给光一听的，又像是安慰自己的。

光一心疼极了，一只手轻轻搂着剛，一只手揉上了他的头发，“没事的，没事的，剛，今天咱们就不做了，好不好，剛……”

“不要！”话还没说完，就被剛一口回绝了，“你要吻我，要跟我做爱，我要你，光一，我要彻底成为你的人，你要让我的身体染上你的味道，我要彻彻底底地属于你，连身体里都流淌着你的血……”

剛说着，就再次咬上了光一的脖子，这回不是浅尝辄止地吮吸那么一点点了，他一边舔，一边吸，喉结上下滚动着，也让光一的呼吸渐渐粗重。

“剛，你……”光一不停地吞咽着口水，想要让烧得越来越烈的欲火平息下来，可却杯水车薪一样，毫无用处。

“我怎么了？我想让你爱我，我只要你爱我……”

“是，我只爱你，我只让我自己爱你……”剛不仅用吸血来撩拨光一的欲望，手还不老实地在光一身上四处点火。

理智终于被欲火给燃烧殆尽，光一再一次把剛翻过来，继续自己刚才没有进行下去的动作。

没有犹豫的长驱直入，剛忍不住喊了一声，一边不停地在脑海里告诫自己，“这是光一，是我爱的光一，是一直一直陪着我的光一……”拼命压制过去留给他的恐怖回忆，一边努力配合，想让自己沉浸其中，体会着性爱带来的欢愉。

后边被填满的感觉，老实说，并不是那么舒服，还有一点点疼痛，随着光一动作越来越快，剛感觉到自己被捞了起来，后面努力耸动的人，张口咬上了剛的侧颈，一边吞咽，一边一下一下地往前挺腰。

剛的脑子迷糊了起来，在性爱中被吸血，可比前戏时候带来的刺激强烈百倍，他很快就软了身子，迷蒙了眼神，再也想不起那些痛苦的日夜，后穴变得麻痒，只希望光一的动作快一点，再快一点，才好缓解这抓心挠肝的感觉。

断断续续的呻吟刺激着光一本能的冲动，他一只手绕到剛的身前，握上了那个同样硬挺的器官，一边撸动，一边狠操，要不是被另一只手环着，剛早就扑出去了，他现在整个人都靠着光一在支撑，也终于体会到了性爱这让人欲罢不能的刺激感觉。

呻吟一声高过一声，最后演变成了肆无忌惮的大叫，混杂着低吼，两个人双双攀上了高峰，后穴不由自主地收缩着，感受到有什么滚烫的东西击打在自己的肠壁上，剛哆嗦着射了光一一手。

喘着粗气一起倒在床上，光一不断地轻啄自己的后颈，本来吸血鬼偏低的体温也飙升了上去。

高潮过后，光一却并没有急着退出来，而是很快又硬了……

胡闹了整整一夜，剛才在光一的怀里力竭地昏睡了过去。

连自己怎么被清理干净又怎么被塞进被窝，都不知道。

 

光一发现，自从他们去兵库县见了他父母，将Pan接回家，自己复职了以后，剛就变得有些蔫耷耷的。

继续当医生是两个人商量之后的结果，不为别的，就为了那些可以比其他人都能轻松弄到的血浆。

还有就是，如果光一二十四小时都在家，那剛的计划就很快会被医生给识破了。

所以，在剛的“怂恿”下，光一回到了医院，继续当他的急诊科夜班医生。

伴侣离开家以后，剛就开始服药，每次五滴混进半杯水里，一口气喝干。

剛不知道人类犯了胃病或者肠炎是什么感觉，不过忍着痛上网查一下症状，发现自己现在的情况和上面说的还挺类似的。

腹痛，乏力，食欲不振。

光一出门之后，剛就愁眉苦脸地硬喝下一袋子血浆，然后把自己撂在床上窝着。

原来甘甜的食物现在却变得味道怪怪的，像已经变质了似的。

但剛清楚，光一绝对不会拿那种东西回家，之前不会，现在他自己就是吸血鬼，那就更不会了。

话说回来，剛还以为光一会对从此食谱上多了鲜血这一项表现出十分的抗拒呢，可事实是，曾经的驱魔人在找回了自己的记忆之后，就适应性十分良好地接受了纯血统眷属这个新身份，无论是从生活方式上，还是从饮食习惯上。

剛担心的也不是光一不适应鲜血的口味，而是怕他心理上会反感。毕竟，鲜血喝进吸血鬼的嘴里，就好像酒鬼饮了琼浆玉液的佳酿一样，绝对不会在味道上适应不良。

可光一试着喝了一口，嘟囔一句“居然跟想象中的味道不太一样”，就把杯子里的袋鼠血全干了——那时候他们还在澳大利亚来着。

侧着身子蜷在床上，剛不由得就想起来自己跟外祖父家几个转化者的那次聊天，因为都是自愿成为吸血鬼的，他们纷纷表示自己其实接受人血还是走过了一段不短的心路历程的，剛这才恍然，自己身边的那家伙的表现，才是奇葩。

难道是从前作为驱魔人的日子让光一拥有了一根粗壮无比的神经的缘故？

边想边乐，一个晚上也就这么过去了。剛发现回忆光一的事情很能转移自己的注意力，反正在胃痛腹痛的双重折磨下他也睡不着。

光一回家以后才是大考验，感谢他们现在并不需要每天都摄入食物，光一本身也是个对美食没啥兴趣的人，剛也就不用天天做饭来额外付出体力。努力装作一副若无其事的样子陪光一打打游戏，聊聊天，然后上床睡觉。

过了这么多个月，剛虽然不需要每天固定几个小时的睡眠来恢复身体了，可为了孕育生命而做的准备却非常消耗精力，他又变得容易犯困了。

因为剛一直没告诉光一自己其实已经恢复好了，对方也就当他还是需要每天睡觉，多数时间都会陪着他一起躺在床上。

陪着睡了几次，光一就看出了不对劲。

剛从前睡觉的时候从来不会蜷起身子皱着眉头，可这段时间以来，不光精神头跟刚刚被救出来的时候一样不济，怎么还多了个出冷汗的毛病？

有些担心地在剛睡醒以后问了出来，也被剛用找好的理由给搪塞过去了——不知道呀，被抓起来的那段时间经常会这样，过一段时间应该就好了吧。

果然，剛一提到那段日子，光一就闭嘴不提了，只是用很担忧很担忧的目光在他以为剛不知道的地方偷瞄剛，然后又在剛的视线看过来的时候迅速变得若无其事。

知道自己这么做其实挺不地道的，但剛也不想把实话告诉光一，到时候这个傻子一定会以他的身体为重，死活不同意那种受孕方式，然后把对于剛家族覆灭的愧疚，以及不想让剛受苦，但不能圆了剛的希望的对方的难过，一起背到自己身上，不光承担着那本来就不属于他自己的责任，也承担着本来就属于剛的责任，也不怕这重担压垮了他自个儿的肩膀。

光一就是这么个家伙，宁可自己被压趴下，也不愿意让他的乖孩子受哪怕一丁点的累。

正因为清楚对方这个别扭性子，剛才绝对不要让他知道这件事。一旦开了个头，对剛了解个底儿掉的光一，就一定能够从剛嘴里掏出事情全部的真相，到时候，如意算盘可就全都会落空了。

所以在明知道过后解释起来会非常麻烦的剛，依旧选择将光一彻底蒙在鼓里，这总好过中间被坚决打断，然后俩人因为意见分歧大吵一架强。

先斩后奏和马后炮，总有其好处的。

 

日子就在光一暗搓搓的担心中度过了两个月。

四十天以后，剛腹痛和食欲不振的症状就开始逐渐减轻了。这中间两个人都没有上过床，虽然剛知道他们做爱是完全没问题的，可光一比剛还没有那个心思，每天佳人在侧也能坐怀不乱，都快修炼成佛了。

剛曾在自己感觉好一点之后刻意勾引过，结果光一紧紧张张地以为剛是心理阴影影响之下的精神应激反应，有点创伤后应激障碍的意思，搞得剛啼笑皆非，也彻底没了兴致。

好歹心理医生和急诊科医生都沾了“医生”这个词，再是隔行如隔山也能比普通人了解一些吧？怎么比那没见过世面的乡下人还搞笑呢。

有句俗话说得好，“关心则乱”，用来形容光一，真是再合适不过。

某一天，已经重新变得生龙活虎的剛，独自在家的时候找到了一条光一还没来得及洗的内裤，上面留下了什么痕迹他一眼就看出来了，脸不由得红了的同时，突然感觉到有什么东西顺着后面淌了出来。

剛大骇，顾不上那些旖旎的小心思，赶紧脱了裤子坐在马桶上伸手去摸——结果发现是透明的黏液。

愣愣地看了一会儿，手指搓一搓，滑溜溜的；凑到鼻子底下闻一闻，没什么特别的味道。鬼使神差地，剛再一次把手伸向了后面，这回手指头捅了进去。

“嗯……”里面湿热得超乎他的想象，异物入侵的刺激又让他忍不住从鼻子里哼出了一声。忍着奇怪的感觉手指在里面转了一圈，还真叫剛摸到了一点不一样的地方，似乎肠壁的上方多了个什么组织结构，他能摸到一点点这个结构的末端突起，像是肠道内壁上长的小瘤子，但摸起来不疼不痒，再深入的，他的手指就够不到了。

剛猜测，这应该就是那个所谓的“生殖腔”了，而光一这个带着不可描述液体的内裤，给了他最直接的刺激。

边在水龙头底下洗手，剛一边琢磨。

洗干净手，换一条内裤，在水龙头下顺便把两个都洗了，在铺满晨光的阳台上晾内裤的时候，光一回家了。

他一眼就看见了剛洗的到底是自己的哪条内裤，瞬间就红了脸。

“给，给你带了刚出炉的面包和现磨的咖啡，咱们，咱们一起吃点吧，你不是在电视上看了那家店以后，就念叨着想吃吗。”光一举着手里的袋子，结结巴巴。

“哦，好哦。”剛顿了顿，慢吞吞地回答，以此来掩饰自己异样的身体反应——妈的，内裤又湿了。

不过这个令人羞耻的信号也可以证明，他已经完全准备好了。

“啊谢谢。”光一有个无论吃什么饭后都会喝一杯水的习惯，接过剛手里的杯子时他还诧异了一下，往常都是他自己倒的，今天这孩子怎么这么主动？

“嗯？肿么惹？”剛正塞了一大口布丁进嘴，对上光一的目光，有些口齿不清地问。

“……没事，你慢点吃。”果然还是想多了，剛就是拿完布丁顺手倒了杯水吧。

剛用比平时快很多的速度吃完了布丁，有些紧张地等待光一把那杯加了料的清水喝光，才暗自松了一口气。

那家伙还在被剛撞破了糗事的尴尬中，倒是没注意到剛今天早上的异常。

给光一用的药物无色无味，倒是省了剛的许多功夫。

看了一眼表，大概过个三分钟，药就该起效了。

 

外祖母说得一点都没错，这个药，的确会让光一变成野兽。

看着跪在床上眼白被血红色填满，衣服早就撕碎扯下，赤身裸体的光一，剛有些害怕地想着。

长出了利爪也长出了尖牙，就连那个膨胀变长了的下半身，也像猫科动物一样生出了倒刺，看着就是坚硬的模样。

剛吞了吞口水，上一次做爱的时候他就感受到了光一有多大，现在这个变得无比狰狞了的器官，几乎有婴儿小臂那么粗。剛不敢想象被那东西捅进自己的后面，该有多么痛。

还有那些倒刺，让吸血鬼本来就苍白的皮肤，更是变得雪白一片，他不由自主地向床里面缩了过去。

已经被原始欲望吞噬了理智的光一是不会管那么多的，他只是本能地撕了自己的衣服也撕了剛的衣服，然后扛着这个香甜无比的吸血鬼扔在卧室的床上，渴望着与他交合，让他在自己身下呻吟大叫。

剛躲避的动作引起了他的不满，长着尖利指甲的手用力抓住了剛的脚踝，指甲刺入皮肉，鲜血涌出，光一兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，在鲜血甘美味道的刺激下，用力一拽，就将剛禁锢在了自己身前。

然后，毫不犹豫地一个挺腰，在剛的惨叫声中，巨大的性器，整根没入。

疼，很疼，像是要被整个人劈成两半的那种剧痛，疼痛全都集中在了剛的屁股那里，反而让身体其他部位的疼痛都变得不明显了。

倒刺一遍一遍地刮着剛的肠壁，甚至让剛有种会被就此挂掉一层皮肉的错觉。光一对着他的身体又啃又咬，尖利的指甲，在他身上留下一道又一道深深的伤痕。吸血鬼血液流出的速度非常慢，但伤口愈合却快。

尽管如此，由于伤口太多，还是给浅色的床单上，留下了斑驳的血痕。因为疼痛，剛本能地往前窜着想躲，他挣扎得厉害了，光一就张嘴咬上了剛的一侧肩膀，却因为剛一次剧痛的挣扎和咬得过于用力，直接撕扯下了一块带血的皮肉。

在光一一次又一次深深的进入中，剛已经在疼痛里知道了自己多出来的那个器官到底在哪。

直肠上方多了个岔路，在岔路尽头有两扇紧闭的“门”，那之后，就是剛身上被称作“生殖腔”的东西。

可门不是那么容易被打开的，光一用几乎能把剛钉穿的力道一次一次地挺腰，也不过是让缝隙慢慢变大而已。

几次三番进不去，已经让光一变得不耐烦，剛也在疼痛的折磨下神智恍惚了起来，甚至开始怀疑，自己这么做，自己遭的这些罪，到底值不值得。

进不去就更加用力，动作幅度更大，终于在一次全根拔出又整根没入的抽插中，撞开了那两扇顽固的门，进入到了那个本能告诉他一定要进入的地方。

随着龟头膨胀卡在生殖腔中开始射精，那些倒刺也突然变得更长更硬，保证不会在射精的过程中因意外龟头脱离生殖腔。

这却疼惨了剛，原来有些混沌的脑袋都因为疼痛而变得清醒，他再也忍不住，拽过光一的一条胳膊，就狠狠地咬了上去，满嘴都是血腥味。

仿佛一个世纪那么漫长的射精终于结束了，随着这个过程的结束，光一先晕了过去，下半身恢复到了原来的形状，龟头褪出生殖腔以后，生殖腔的入口就再次紧闭。尖牙利爪消失了，侧躺在床上沉睡的光一，看起来都有些好欺负似的感觉。

清楚明白地知道，自己的身体里已经开始孕育新的生命，剛挣扎着看了一眼带着手腕子上牙印昏睡过去的光一，也眼前一黑，就此不省人事。

 

剛是三天以后才醒的。

睁开眼睛哼唧一声，缩在他旁边睡觉的吉娃娃就开始尖声大叫。

“来了来了，Pan，不要吵了剛睡觉！”光一语气十分不好的声音越来越近，对上一双黑白分明的大眼睛后，他神色就猛地一变，迅速转身就打算落荒而逃。

剛清清楚楚地看见了对方眼睛里浓得化不开的愧疚和恨不能杀了自己的自责，以及唯恐自己再一次伤了剛的害怕，甚至在转身的时候狠狠绊了一下，脚步踉跄。

“光一，你过来，我有话跟你说。”心疼又觉得抱歉，剛开口叫住了他。

光一小步小步地挪到离剛还有三米距离的地方，就站住不动了。

“过来坐下！那么远我说话累得慌！”剛没好气地坐起来，伸手拍了拍床，却没留神用了肩膀上缺了一块肉的那条胳膊，怀孕之后血肉再生的速度也变慢了，过了三天那里还是没长好，牵扯到伤口，疼得他狠吸了一口凉气。

“小心那里不能用力——”光一一个箭步窜到剛身边，想抓住他的手阻止他再拍床，却在刚刚有一点肢体接触后，就触电一般地缩回了手，整个人都变得讪讪的。

倒是半个屁股沾了床边地坐下了。

虽然是坐到床尾。

剛也没去纠结那些细节，轻咳一声，开了口。

“我想跟你说个事情……”

“剛，有没有让我重新变成转化者的方法？”光一却像是下了某个决心一般，严肃地打断了剛的话。

“你想用这种方法来惩罚自己？”剛一眼就看穿了光一的目的。

光一没说话，眼神却变得更加坚定。

“然后呢？在把我照顾好之后，某一天‘不小心’地接触到了阳光，就此变成飞灰吗。”

“……”光一又心虚地移开了目光，明晃晃地告诉剛，他猜对了。

从昏睡中醒来，光一就被剛的惨状给吓坏了，再看看自己腕子上那个几乎已经消失了的牙印，他就可以肯定，让剛变成这样的始作俑者，就是自己。

他居然做了和那两个禽兽一样的事情。

没去想原因，没去想自己到底遭了谁的算计，光一满脑子想的都是他伤害了他的乖孩子，他一辈子都不会原谅他自己。

只有死去，才是他赎罪的唯一方法。

剛不可能亲手杀了他，光一清楚，即使自己把他伤害成这样，剛怕是还对他抱有情感。那就退而求其次，既然纯血统能够让普通人成为眷属，那就一定有方法将眷属变为转化者。

先惩罚自己从此只配在黑暗中苟且偷生，将剛照顾到恢复健康以后，再放逐这条生命。

却让剛一眼就看穿了。

你不要这样看着我，我心意已决，再说，我也不能放任一个不知道什么时候会发疯的禽兽在你身边威胁你的安全。

是我自己，就更不可以了。

可剛的眼神却开始变得躲躲闪闪，还蕴含着浓重的歉意。

“我，光一，我得向你道歉……”剛期期艾艾，不敢去看光一的眼睛。

道歉？你是不是搞错了？应该我向你道歉才对啊！

光一懵了，大脑卡壳，完全失去了思考能力。

 

三两句话就解释明白了。

我给你下药了。

你这是药物影响下的正常反应。

我想给你生个孩子才这么做的。

要是提前知会你，你肯定不同意。

我已经怀孕了，这个药一次必中。

我错了，看在孩子的份上，等我生完了再算账好不好。

光一papa。

剛说得特无辜，最后还可耻地用上了之前犯错道歉时候无往不利的称呼，抬起上目线，可怜兮兮地看着光一。

光一从一开始的震惊，到恢复平静，再到不去看剛，而是坐在床沿不知道在想什么，只留给剛一个令他不安的侧脸。

沉默了好长好长时间，在剛的忐忑中，光一慢慢将双手捂上了脸，浑身都开始发抖。

连背影都透着伤心和绝望。

“光一！”这样的光一让剛真正慌了，想要扑上去把他的手扳开，身子一动就扯到了肩膀上的伤和屁股上的伤，疼得哀哀直叫唤。

光一像被烫了似的窜起来，扶着剛让他靠在床头，也让剛看清楚了自己红着的眼眶，和被泪水洗过了的眸子。

那双眼睛里蕴含的情感太复杂，刺的剛瞳孔微微一缩，不自在地移开了视线。

“堂本剛你给我听着，你下次要是再这么干，我就去东京都人口最密集的地方大开杀戒，引来日本境内最顶级的驱魔人小队，让他们把我千刀万剐，用秘银匕首和圣水钉死在十字架上！”用绝对不会让剛疼又绝对挣脱不掉的力道扳着剛的肩膀，光一咬牙切齿地说。

被对方话里的狠厉和决绝吓得缩了缩脖子，剛把头摇的像拨浪鼓——开什么玩笑！这种伤人又伤己的事情，有一次就够了！他又不是施虐狂加受虐狂！

再说了，一次就让光一足够愧疚难过，如果再有一次，那他绝对会说到做到不说，而且下辈子，下下辈子，光一都不会再原谅自己了。

受点伤剛不在乎，虽然确实疼得让他刻骨铭心，但剛更在意的是在光一心里留下伤痕，如果这件事情处理不好，那才是真正的后患无穷呢。

所以接下来的怀孕期，剛都听话得过了分，光一说东不敢往西，指南不敢向北，讨好卖乖生怕惹光一不高兴的小模样让本来心里窝着火打算等小崽子落地一起算总账的人都不知不觉地消了气，再也没法对剛板着脸。

嗯，光一彻底消气，才过了不到五个月。

剛不是不知道对方已经不再生气了，可乖巧如故，这回却是为了让光一不要再放自己的血给他补充营养。

纯血统的孕期正好是人类的两倍，二十个月，护理的方法也和人类有很大的区别。

剛醒过来的第二天，光一就和他的外祖母视频通话讲了整整四个小时，事无巨细地一条条记下了怎么护理剛，怎么给他补充营养，怎么处理各种突发状况，并且提前跟老夫人打好招呼，如果有什么问题，他会第一时间联系她的。

老夫人都活成了精，焉能看不出来光一是心里憋着气在问这些，料想是剛的自作主张吓坏了他，小两口之间的房中事她也不好多嘴，却提醒了一句男性纯血统怀孕的妊娠反应可能会比女性纯血统要大很多，光一要多多留心。

果然叫她给说中了。

那孩子蔫得比他刚开始服药的时候还厉害，闻见血腥味就想吐。可血液是纯血统补充营养的直接来源，尤其是到了孕期，更是孩子需要的唯一营养，但剛即使是勉强喝下一小杯，也会没等吸收就全都交给了马桶。

什么血都试过了，连刚刚从血管里放出来的人血光一都想方设法地弄了一些，可结果都一样。

焦头烂额中，他也就慢慢淡忘了跟剛生的气。

问了外祖母，她也说没什么办法，就像人类孕妇的孕吐反应一样，没法治。

最后光一突发奇想，想用自己的血来试试。

因为他在源氏一族的领地里看过一本古籍，讲的就是与眷属有关的故事。

其实某些纯血统吸血鬼，是把眷属当做储备粮来养着的。

对于纯血统来说，比人类的血液更加美味的，是来自吸血鬼的血液。如果去吸另一个纯血统的血液会被视为是一种挑衅和侮辱，也会让吸血的那个家伙从此无法在纯血统中立足。

而转化者的血是死的，是已经腐烂变质了的，并不能吃。

但眷属不一样，他们相当于纯血统，又不是真正的纯血统，造血能力和纯血统一样强，彻底隶属于某个吸血鬼相当于他的私人物品可以任意处置，简直是理想的食物来源。

但自古至今几乎没有这样做的纯血统。

因为如果用人来举例，即使知道人肉营养丰富是大补之物，人类也不会去制造克隆人来满足口腹之欲，只有变态才会这么做。

在纯血统里也是一样，变态肯定是有的，但只是特例。

光一想起来了这本书里的内容，就悄悄将自己的血放到杯子里交给剛，让他喝喝试试。

还真没吐。

从此以后，光一就开始强硬地要求剛吸自己的血，喝得少了还会翻脸。

剛一点辙都没有，顾虑着对方余怒未消也不敢触他的眉头，就只能乖乖听话。光一现在彻底辞了工作，打通了购血通道后，就二十四小时地盯着剛，杜绝一切意外的发生。

这样的日子过了五个多月，寻摸着光一气已经消得差不多，自己的孕吐也基本结束了，他就开始想辙让光一停了“献血”。

血库是那么好当的么，每天都强制性地喂剛，造血的速度肯定比不上失血的速度，当他看不出来光一这段时间脸色极差疲惫不堪，虽然不会造成永久性的伤害，可架不住剛心疼啊。

于是开始拒绝。

喝其他的血把自己喝撑，以示他一口别的都喝不下去了。无声抗议了几天后，光一做出的妥协，是每天五十毫升自己的血给剛加餐，如果再不干，等孩子生下来他就把这小崽子给远远地送走，有的是纯血统家族想要孩子，不愁没人领养。

剛被捏住了死穴，边喝光一放进量杯里的血边抱怨，“那也是你的崽子，当爹的怎么就一点爱心都没有呢。”

光一就冷笑，“他差点弄死你，你让我怎么喜欢他？”

“我这不是活得好好的？”继续嘟囔。

“你还真想死怎么着？”光一眉毛都立起来了。

对方又被拱起来的火让剛缩了缩脖子，明智的选择了闭嘴。

哼，现在不跟你计较，等我把孩子生下来的！

我就不信你能狠下把孩子送走的那个心！

 

二十个月后，在一个血红色圆月当空的夜晚，剛平安地生下了一个小姑娘。

剛给她取名堂本月。

在人类看来是大不详的血月，却是纯血统吸血鬼一族的祥瑞。

这一晚出生的孩子，是再幸运不过的。

光一傻了。

他以为剛会生个儿子，都已经计划好要怎么严厉教育这个去了他爹半条命的臭小子了，可生出来的是个香香软软的小公主，让光一满肚子的计划，全都像是被戳破了的皮球一样，气漏个精光，再也鼓不起来。

小阿月十分喜欢她的光一爸爸，光一也成天地把女儿抱在怀里哄着，让剛这个生了孩子的都清闲了下来。

刚生出来的纯血统小吸血鬼，喝的是父母的血液，但这活儿也让光一以剛生产完身体虚弱为由给抢了去，不让剛用自己的血喂女儿。

孩子都生完了却依旧被当做玻璃人护着让剛十分好笑，却也懒得跟已经化身为女儿奴的光一争抢。

罢了，反正小家伙睡着以后，光一就搂着他腻歪，怀孕之初生的气早就烟消云散了，两个人的感情更胜从前。

他们相拥躺在新换的独栋公寓主卧的大床上，剛突然想起了什么，笑嘻嘻地问光一，“当初你自己说过，‘他差点弄死你，你让我怎么喜欢他？’现在打脸疼不疼？” 

疼啊，真他妈的疼！ 

忍不住地撇了撇嘴，光一没吭声，只是把环着剛的胳膊收得紧了一些。

“我乐意啊。”心里想的是一回事，可他从嘴里说出来的，又答非所问。

不过剛却听懂了。

“我爱你，剛，有了你和阿月，是我这辈子最大的幸福和幸运。”光一抱着剛，额头抵着额头，说得十分认真，像是个永恒的誓言，生生世世的承诺。

“我也是呢，光一，我爱你，从你上辈子开始，就爱上了你。”剛也说得认真，还回应了他一个绵长深情的吻。

他们只是抱着，吻着，谁都不急着进入正题，只是耐心地沉浸于前戏当中。

急什么，还有千万年可以共同度过。

有道是，死生契阔，与子成说。执子之手，与子偕老。

我们一起，从青丝到白头。

 

——Fin


End file.
